The major function of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and incontinence briefs or undergarments is to absorb and contain body exudates. In order to work effectively, such absorbent articles must maintain a good fit about the wearer throughout the time of use. Further, to be cost effective the articles must be capable of providing proper fit to a large range of wearer sizes and shapes.
In conventional diapers and other disposable absorbent articles, sustained fit is often provided by a combination of fastening systems, elastics and the shape of the article. Although many of the elements of conventional disposable absorbent articles, such as side panels, ears, or chasses are bendable and positionable (some via wearer or caregiver action, others via pre-stretched elastic contraction effects), the bendable elements are unable to retain the position, or geometry to which they have been conformed once the original bending or deformation force has been removed. The diaperer also has a difficult task fitting the diaper to the wearer because the different elements of the diaper must be positioned and held in place while the diaper is fastened. Further, the fastening system of the diaper is often stiff and less conformable than other portions of the diaper. Accordingly, the fastening system may actually provide forces which negatively affect the fit of the diaper. Thus, even if a good fit is obtained when the diaper is fitted to the wearer, it often loosens or somehow degrades shortly thereafter. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article with position retaining bendable elements which have the ability to maintain the geometry achieved by the bending and deformation forces applied by the diaperer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide position retaining bendable side panels or ears for disposable absorbent articles.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide position retaining bendable chassis elements for disposable absorbent articles.
It is yet another object of the present invention is to provide position retaining bendable leg cuff elements for disposable absorbent articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide position-retaining bendable fastening elements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide position retaining bendable waist elements for disposable absorbent articles.